¡Viaje por Kanto! - 1 -
¡Viaje por Kanto! - 1 -''' es la primera parte de la primera temporada de La Poké-Aventura de Mind. Consta de 15 episodios. EP001: ¡Elijo a Squirtle! '''Una mañana lluviosa y fría, en algún lugar... ?: ¡Todo listo, Señor! ?: ¡Sí! ¡Ya podemos empezar la Conquista de Kanto! ?: Pues, adelante... ¡No perdáis tiempo! Dos meses después, en Pueblo Paleta... Padre de Mind: ¡Mind! ¡Levántate! Mind: ¡Ya voy! *Bostezando* (Mind baja las escaleras que separan el primer piso con el salón...) Padre de Mind: ¡Venga! ¡Que el Profesor Oak te quiere entregar tu primer Pokémon! Mind: Que sí... Ya... Mind: ¿Perdona? ¡¿Qué has dicho!? ¡¿Mi Primer Pokémon!? *Alegre* Madre de Mind: Exacto. Vístete antes de... (Antes de terminar la oración, Mind había salido escopeteado hacia el Laboratorio Pokémon...) Profesor Oak: Buenos días, Mind. Éste es mi amigo... ?: El Profesor Elm. Un gusto. Estaba aquí charlando con Oak sobre un descubrimiento que... Profesor Oak: ¡Ya basta de cháchara! Profesor Elm: ¿Has venido a por tu Pokémon Inicial? Mind: Sí... Profesor Oak: Cierto... ¡Aquí están los tres Pokémon que suelo entregar! (Oak abre una especie de cápsula en la que se ven tres PokéBall...) Mind: Estos Pokémon son... ¿Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle? Profesor Elm: Exacto, Mind. Veo que has hecho los deberes... Profesor Oak: Jejejeje. Cierto. Profesor Elm: ¿Cuál eliges? Mind: Mmm... Mind: Bulbasaur es mono pero Charmander mola más... Mind: Aunque la tortuguita de Squirtle es de lo más guay pero... *Indeciso* Profesor Oak: ¿No sabes cuál elegir? Mind: No... *Pensativo* Profesor Elm: No sé si lo sabías pero el Tipo Planta es... Mind: Débil al Tipo Fuego. Éste lo es al Agua y éste último a la Planta, ¿Verdad? Profesor Oak: ¡Mind! ¡Estoy impresionado! ?: ¡Abuelo! Profesor Oak: ¿Qué pasa, Dark? Dark: Pero... ¿Quién es éste chico? Profesor Elm: Es el vecino de tu abuelo. Hoy viene a por su Pokémon Inicial... Dark: Ok... Yo ya tengo un Pokémon... Mind: ¡Ya sé con cual me quedo! ¡Quiero a Squirtle! Dark: Interesante elección... *Susurrando* Profesor Oak: Aquí está tu Squirtle, su PokéBall y cinco más, para que completes tu equipo... Mind: Gracias... Dark: ¿Qué te parece si...? Profesor Oak: ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Toma! ¡Tu Pokédex! (Oak le entrega todo el material nombrado a Mind...) Dark: ¿Echamos un combate rapidito, Mind? Profesor Elm: No hay inconveniente, pero mejor hacedlo fuera... Profesor Oak: Cierto... ¡Y no queremos que destrozéis el laboratorio! Mind: Vale. EP002: El primer combate En Pueblo Paleta... Dark: ¡Vamos allá! ¡Adelante, Charmander! Charmander: ¡Charm! (¡Hola!) Mind: ¡Anda! ¡Un Charmander! Pokédex: '''Una llama arde en el extremo de su cola desde que nace. Se dice que un Charmander muere si su llama deja de arder. '''Mind: Interesante... ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Qué guapo soy!) Pokédex: Esta tortuguita Pokémon, esconde su largo cuello en su caparazón para lanzar una cantidad increíble de agua con un alcance y precisión sorprendentes. Los chorros pueden ser muy potentes. Dark: ¡Charmander! ¡Ascuas! Charmander: ¡Charma! (A ver cómo entomas ésto...) Mind: Eso no será muy efectivo... *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Esquivar y Pistola Agua! Squirtle: ¡Squirt! (...) Dark: Escóndete detrás de ésos arbustos... Mind: ¿Qué pretende? *Pensando* Dark: Espero que no sea capaz de predecir mi estrategia... *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Pues claro! ¡Squirle! ¡Pistola Agua contra los arbustos! Dark: ¿Qué? Dark: ¡Arañazo! Charmander: ¡Chaaaaaaaa! (¡Muere, bicho!) Mind: ¡Protégete con Refugio! Squirtle: ¡Squ! (Jejejeje) *Se protege* Dark: ¡Malicioso! Squirtle: Squ... (¡Ah!) *Asustado* Dark: ¡Termina con él usando Ascuas! Charmander: Charmander, Charmander... (Jijijiji) Mind: Mmm... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Recuerdo de Mind... Presentador: Díganos, ¿Qué Movimientos puede aprender un Squirtle? Profesor Oak: Muchos, entre ellos Placaje, Pistola Agua, Refugio, Burbuja, Giro Rápido... Fin del recuerdo... Mind: ¡Bloquéalo usando Giro Rápido! Dark: Pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ni yo sabía que Squirtle podía aprender esto! Mind: ¡Ahora que lo tienes cerca! ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Burbuja! *Confiado* Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (Es tu fin, querido...) (De repente, el cuerpo de Charmander se ilumina...) Dark: ¿Está...? ¿Evolucionando? (Cuando la luz cesó...) Charmeleon: ¡Charmeleon! (¡Oh! ¡Qué sexy soy!) Mind: Así que Charmander ha evolucionado... Pokédex: El Pokémon flamifero, Charmeleon. Tiene garras con filo de navaja y su cola es excepcionalmente fuerte. Mind: ¡Ten cuidado, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (Tranquilo...) Dark: ¡Charmeleon! ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Cha! (¡Bichooooooo! ¡Muereeeeeeee!) Mind: ¡Refugio! Dark: No te va a funcionar... Mind: ¿Por? Dark: ¡Detén el ataque! Dark: Verás... Refugio no tiene ningún efecto contra Lanzallamas... Mind: Mmm... ¡Eso demuestra que tengo mucho que aprender aún! *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Pues claro! Dark: Veo que lo vas entendiendo... ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Chaaa! (Bueno, ¡Acabemos!) Mind: ¡Giro Rápido! Charmeleon: Cha... (Pero... ¿Qué demonios...?) *Cansado* Charmeleon: #_# Dark: Bien hecho. ¡Vuelve! Mind: ¡Buen Combate! Dark: ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Llámame Xené! Mind: De acuerdo... Xené: ¡Vayamos a nuestras casas a recuperar los Pokémon! ¡Nos vemos! Mind: ¡Sí! ¡Adiós! EP003: ¡Atrapa a ése Pidgey! Estaba cayendo la noche en Pueblo Paleta cuando se oyó una explosión en el Bosque Verde... ?: ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo quema! Mind: ¿Qué ha sido eso? *Asustado* Padre de Mind: ¡Tranquilo! ¡Vamos a ver! (Salen hacia el bosque, pero, entonces en la salida del Pueblo...) ?: ¡Es mejor que no paséis! Mind: Pero... ¿Quién sóis? ?: ¡Somos el Team Rocket! ¡Te aplastaremos con nuestro poder! ¡Yaaaaah! ¡Podeeeeer! Mind: ¡Tranquilo, papá! ¡Ya me encargo yo! Padre de Mind: Está bien... Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Zubat! ¡Adelante! Zubat: ¡Zuu! (¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?) Mind: ¡Adelante, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirlte! (A ver si evoluciono ya...) Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Chupavidas! Mind: ¡Esquivar y Pistola Agua! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! ¡Squirtle! (Demasiado sencillo... Jajajaja) *Confiado* Mind: '''¡Acabemos con Giro Rápido! '''Zubat: @_@ Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Nos volveremos a ver, maldito mocoso! Padre de Mind: '''¡Muy bien hecho, hijo! '''Profesor Oak: ¡Gran Combate! Mind: ¡Gracias a todos! (Al día siguiente...) Mind: ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! (Mind va hacia la Ruta 1 cuando de repente aparece un Pidgey...) Pidgey: ¡Pidgey! (¡Captúrame! ¡Captúrame!) Mind: ¡Un Pidgey salvaje! ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Estoy preparado para todo!) Mind: ¡Pistola Agua! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Afina la puntería!) *Esquivando el ataque* Mind: ¡Cuidado que Pidgey va a usar Tornado! Pidgey: ¡Piiiiiiiidgey! (¡Te voy a hacer trizas!) *Usando Tornado* Squirtle: ¡Squirt! ¡Squirtle! (¡Afínala tú!) *Esquivando el ataque* Mind: ¡Giro Rápido! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Resistiré! ♫) Mind: ¿Ha aguantado? ¡Burbuja! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Resistiré! ♪) Mind: Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Pistola Agua! Pidgey: ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidgey! Pidgey: '''#_# '''Mind: ¡Excelente! ¡Adelante, PokéBall! (La PokéBall dá un bote...) (La PokéBall dá dos botes...) (La PokéBall da tres botes...) Mind: ¡Sí! ¡Tengo un Pidgey! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Ya tengo un compañero!) EP004: Dark y Pikachu Mind: Bueno, pues... ¡Parece que llegamos a Ciudad Verde! *Alegre* Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Por fin! ¡Estoy petado!) *Agotado* Pidgey: ¡Pidgey! (¡No te quejes, que a mí me acaba de debilitar...) *Semi-Muerto* Squirtle: ¡Squirt! (Jejejeje, Cierto...) Mind: Vamos al Centro Pokémon... Enfermera Joy: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon! Mind: Buenos días... ¿Podría usted curar la salud de mis Pokémon? Enfermera Joy: ¡Claro! (La Enfermera cura a los Pokémon de Mind...) Enfermera Joy: ¡Tus Pokémon han recuperado la forma! Mind: ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! Enfermera Joy: ¡Espera! Mind: Dígame. Enfermera Joy: Antes, mi hermana ha encontrado un fósil... ¿Lo quieres? Mind: ¡Claro! Enfermera Joy: Es un Fósil Domo. He oído que si lo llevas a un hombre de Ciudad Plateada, lo puede revivir. Mind: ¡Estupendo! ¡Eso haré! ¡Adiós! (Mind va hacia el Bosque Verde...) ?: ¡Charmeleon, usa Lanzallamas! Mind: ¿Charmeleon? No será... Dark: ¡Hola, Mind! Mind: ¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es Xené! Dark: Sí... Ahora estaba intentando capturar este Pikachu pero no hay manera... Mind: ¡Tú puedes! Dark: Gracias... ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Charmeleon! (Don't Stop, Make It Pop...) Pikachu: ¡Pika! (No, no, no me darás... ♫) Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (¿Qué frase pongo? LOL) *Usando Placaje Eléctrico* Mind: ¡Eso es Placaje Eléctrico! Dark: Mmm... ¡Furia Dragón! Pikachu: Pika... (¿WTF?) Mind: ¡Eso ya casi está hecho! Pikachu: Pikaah... $_$ Dark: ¡Uff! ¡Entra en la PokéBall! Mind: ¡Vamos! (La PokéBall da un bote...) (La PokéBall da dos botes...) (La PokéBall da tres botes...) Dark: ¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo un Pikachu! Mind: ¿Puedes hacerlo salir un momento, por favor? Dark: ¡Claro! ¡Adelante, Pikachu! Pokédex: '''Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón y forma evolucionada de Pichu. La cola de Pikachu a veces es alcanzada por relámpagos, cuando la levanta para investigar su entorno. '''Dark: También he capturado este Pokémon... ¡Sal! Pinsir: ¡Pinsir! ¡Pinsir! (Hellow... It's many worry wash'up...!) Mind: Ajá... Pokédex: Este temible Pokémon utiliza sus poderosas pinzas para apretar las tuercas a sus oponentes. Dark: He estado pensando y... ¿Qué te parece si viajamos juntos? Mind: ¡Buena Idea! Nuestro Próximo destino sería... ¿Ciudad Plateada? Dark: Exacto... ¡Vamos! EP005: El Fósil Domo y Kabuto Mind y Dark acababan de llegar a Ciudad Plateada cuando de repente apareció un Geodude... ?: ¡Geodude! ¡Vuelve, imbécil! Mind: ¿Eh? (Mind para a Geodude...) ?: Gracias y adiós... Mind: De nada... (El hombre misterioso se fue...) Dark: ¿Quién fue? Mind: Ni idea... Mind: Cambiando de tema... ¿Podemos ir a restaurar el fósil? Dark: Me parece bien... (Cuando llegan al Museo de Ciudad Plateada...) Ayudante: ¡Sr. Oka! Señor Oka: ¡Dime! Ayudante: ¡Hay dos chicos que quieren verle! Mind: Buenos días señor... ¿Oka? Señor Oka: Exacto. ¿Que queríais? Mind: Me dieron este fósil y quisiera saber si usted podría revivirlo... Señor Oka: ¡Claro! (Tras unas horas...) Señor Oka: ¡Ya está! Mind: ¡Bien! Señor Oka: ¡Aquí tienes a tu fósil revivido! Señor Oka: '''En otras palabras... ¡A tu Kabuto! '''Dark: Ajá... Pokédex: '''Kabuto, Pokémon ancestral. Se cree que este Pokémon está completamente extinguido. Poseía un duro caparazón que protegía su cuerpo y se cree que ha sido un poderoso nadador. '''Dark: ¿Probamos lo que sabe hacer Kabuto contra Pinsir? Mind: ¡Bien! ¡Adelante, Kabuto! Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! (¿What's that? ¿Jes the Cat?) Dark: ¡Sal, Pinsir! Pinsir: ¡Pinsir! (¡Te voy a dar una cornada de ésas que nunca olvidarás... Jejejeje) Mind: ¡Kabuto! ¡Demuestra lo que sabes usando Arañazo! Dark: ¡Movimiento Sísmico, Pinsir! Pinsir: ¡Pin! (¡A dar la rotación!) *Confiado* Mind: ¡Usa Fortaleza! Kabuto: ¡Kabu! (¿Es lo mismo que protección?) Dark: ¡Guillotina! Kabuto: Ka... (Parece que no...) Dark: ¡No dejes que se escape! ¡Cornada! Mind: ¡Fortaleza una y otra vez! Pinsir: ¡Pinsir! (¿Cúantas más?) *Cabreado* Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! (¡Soy de acero!) Mind: ¡Tijera X! Kabuto: ¡Kabutooooooooo! (¡Me parezco a un Crustle!) Dark: ¡Usa... Movimiento Sísmico! Kabuto: @_@ Mind: Buen estreno, Kabuto. ¡Descansa! Dark: ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Lo ha hecho muy bien por ser su primer combate! Mind: Sí. Dark: Mañana, ¿Qué te parece si afrontamos el desafío del Gimnasio Plateado? Mind: Me parece bien... ¡Vayamos a descansar! (En el Centro Pokémon...) Enfermera Joy: ¿Es éso un Kabuto? Mind: Sí. Dark: Es reciente... Enfermera Joy: Entonces... ¡Voy a enseñarle a Kabuto un movimiento especial! Mind: ¿Cuál? Enfermera Joy: Rayo Hielo. Mind: Ok... (Luego de un rato...) Mind: ¿Ya está? *Impaciente* Enfermera Joy: ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Vamos Kabuto, Rayo Hielo! Kabuto: ¡Kabutoooooooooooooooo! Dark: ¡Ha sido un movimiento perfecto! Mind: Ciertamente. Enfermera Joy: Gracias, chicos. Dark: Vamos a descansar... EP006: Combate en Ciudad Plateada Era una mañana soleada en Ciudad Plateada... Mind: ¡Estoy preparado para todo! Dark: ¡Vamos al Gimnasio! (En el Gimnasio...) ?: Hola. Bienvenidos a mi Gimnasio... ?: Si queréis desafiarme, tendréis que resolver estos enigmas... Mind: Aceptamos. ?: Enigma 1. ¿El Tipo Roca es efectivo ante el Tipo Hielo? Mind: ¡Claro! ?: Correcto... ?: Enigma 2. ¿Cómo creéis que se llama el líder de gimnasio? (Osea, yo)? ?: Hay tres opciones... ?: La Primera: Broca; La Segunda:' Brock'; La Tercera:' El Chino Cudeiro'... Mind: ¿Eres el Chino Cudeiro, no? ?: ... Mind: Lo digo en broma, claro... ¡Eres Brock! Brock: ¡Exacto! Brock: ¡Habéis superado el control! ¡Adelante! Brock: ¡Empecemos ya el combate! ¡Será un tres contra tres! ¡Sal, Rhyhorn! Rhyhorn: ¡Rhyhorn! (¡Listo y preparado para todo!) *Confiado* Pokédex: '''Rhyhorn, Pokémon clavo. El Rhyhorn es conocido por su fuerza física y su gran habilidad para el combate tanto ofensivo como defensivo. '''Mind: Mmm... ¡Sal, Kabuto! Kabuto: ¡Kabu! (¡Hola!) Mind: ¡Kabuto! ¡Fortaleza! Brock: ¡No le dejaremos! ¡Derribo! Mind: ¡Implacable! ¡Fortaleza! Kabuto: ¡Kabutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (...) Brock: ¡Cornada y Pisotón! Mind: Deja que se acerque... Rhyhorn: ¡Rhyyyyyyyyy! *Acercándose hacia Kabuto* Mind: ¡Ahora! ¡Rayo Hielo! Brock: ¡Oh, no! ¡Rhyhorn ha sido congelado! Rhyhorn: @_@ Kabuto: ¡Kabu! ¡Kabuto! (¡I'm very strong! ¡I'm very powerful!) Brock: Bien hecho... A ver cómo te defiendes ante ésto... Brock: ¡Sal, Onix! Onix: ¡Oniiiiiiix! (¿A que intimido?) Pokédex: Onix tiene un imán en el cerebro, que actúa como una brújula para no perder la orientación cuando está cavando túneles. A medida que crece, se le redondea y suaviza el cuerpo. Mind: ¡Seguiré con Kabuto! Brock: ¡Justo lo que esperaba! *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Fortaleza! Brock: '''¡Demasiado predecible! *Susurrando* '''Mind: ¡Usa Surf! Brock: ¡¿Surf!? ¡Defiéndete con Excavar! Onix: '''¡On! *Chirría* '''Mind: ¡Métete en el hoyo! Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! *Se mete en el agujero* Mind: ¡Eso es! ¡Hidrobomba! Brock: No será posible... ¡¡Cola Férrea!! *Salen Kabuto y Onix del suelo* Brock: ¡Ahora! ¡Roca Afilada! Kabuto: $_$ Mind: ¡No! ¡Vuelve! *Haciéndolo regresar a su PokéBall* Brock: Bien... ¿Qué harás ahora? Mind: ¡Hare esto! ¡Sal! Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeeeeeeey! *Asustado* (¿Quién es éste tío?) Mind: ¡Tornado! Brock: ¡Dragoaliento! ¡Deprisa! Onix: ¡Onix! *Escupiendo su aliento dragonesco* Mind: ¡Pidgey! ¡Usa Ataque Arena! ¡Con Velocidad! Pidgey: ¡Pid! *Lanzando arena a Onix sin parar* Brock: ¡Acaba con él usando Atadura! *Presiona con toda su fuerza a Onix* Pidgey: Pid... *A punto de debilitarse* Mind: ¡Aguanta! Pidgey: Pi... (Pidgey se rodea de luz blanca...) (Al cesar la luz...) Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeotto! *Liberándose con fuerza de la Atadura* Pokédex: Una especie evolucionada del Pidgey. Está armado con garras afiladas y se precipita desde el cielo para capturar a su presa. Al contrario que el Pidgey, que es más tranquilo, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproximarse con extrema precaución. Onix: ¡Hiperrayo! Pidgeotto: %_% Mind: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Descansa! Mind: Mi último Pokémon. ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Me estaba pudriendo aquí dentro!) Mind: ¡Pistola Agua! Brock: ¡Esquívalo! ¡Atadura! Mind: Libérate usando... ¡Pistola Agua a toda potencia! Squirtle: Squir... *En vez de usar Pistola Agua, carga Hidropulso* Mind: ¡Excelente! ¡Hidropulso! Onix: @_@ Brock: Excelente... ¡Tu turno! ¡Múestranos tu poder! ¡Omastar! Omastar: ¡Omas! ¡Omastar! (¡Me toca!) Pokédex: Omastar, la forma evolucionada de Omanyte. Se cree que este extinguido Pokémon usaba sus afilados colmillos para romper la concha de sus presas y alimentarse. Mind: ¡Un Omastar! Luego Sigo... EP007: El Monte Moon EP008: Los secretos de Clefairy y la Danza Mística EP009: ¡Un Magby fugitivo! EP010: Enfrentamiento con Misty EP011: El Robo en el Centro Pokémon EP012: Un Duelo Familiar EP013: ¡Otro combate con Dark! EP014: La Familia Bigotuda EP015: La Huevo-Aventura de Mind